


Please Have Snow and Mistletoe

by LibbyWeasley



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mistletoe, Pipsy, Snowed In, biohunter, mackelena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibbyWeasley/pseuds/LibbyWeasley
Summary: After spending the night together Fitz and Bobbi celebrate Christmas with part of their SHIELD family -- and their children. But Bobbi isn't ready for their relationship to be public just yet...and Fitz has his hands full with his guests. Will some Christmas magic bring them together?
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Bobbi Morse
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	Please Have Snow and Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lazyfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyfish/gifts).



> Merry Christmas Al! I started this with a reverse Hallmark prompt and it kinda took off from there. But here's some happy FitzBobbi to finish this year right. Thanks for putting up with my nonsense all year (OMG, it really has been all year lol)
> 
> And as always a huge thank you to @agentofship for the encouragement and help!

Fitz opened his eyes, taking in the unfamiliar room and the empty space beside him. Last night had been amazing, incredible even. But Bobbi’s somewhat conspicuous absence now made him wonder what it had meant to her. It certainly hadn’t been his plan to end up spending the night. He’d just stopped by her office to sign some final documents related to his inheritance and somehow a drink to catch up had turned into dinner and then they’d ended up in bed together. 

It had seemed very mutual, but he wasn’t exactly an expert on relationships. His last date had been with a girl he’d thought he’d had a crush on for ages. But it hadn’t taken them any longer than the salad course to realize they’d never be anything but friends. Which was why he wasn’t sure what to do next. Was he supposed to ask her out? He wanted to. He’d be seeing her in a few days for Christmas anyway. But that would mean defining their relationship in front of their friends. And he knew he wasn’t the same man he used to be. He was different now and maybe that wasn’t enough. But that was a dangerous path to go down.

Probably best to just talk to Bobbi. He steeled himself for _that_ conversation while pulling on his shirt and boxers and following the sounds of activity into the kitchen. 

“Morning, Bobbi.” He tried to be smooth but couldn’t keep the hint of nervousness from his voice. 

“Hey Fitz.” Bobbi turned, and he saw that she looked ready to work out, long legs encased in some sort of stretchy pants that made his mouth water. “Did you want a granola bar? I was just going to go for a run, but you can stay as long as you’d like.”

“Oh, ah, no. That’s alright. I can grab something on the way back home.” Something far more substantial than a granola bar. He had no idea how she managed to exercise after consuming just a granola bar. Or exercising at all first thing in the morning like that.

She didn’t say anything more and he hesitated before speaking again.

“So...I had a really great time last night --”

“So did I,” she answered, tilting her head to the side as if in a challenge.

“Good.” He breathed a sigh of relief, feeling slightly better about what had happened between them, but still not sure what it meant. “Because I like you. A lot --”

‘Fitz, let me stop you. I know you, and I know you don’t do things halfway. You know how my last relationship ended. I’m just not sure I can --.”

“I can do whatever you want. If it’s too fast, just tell me.” He probably sounded too desperate, but it wasn’t like she could do anything more than break his heart.

Bobbi studied him for a minute and he wished he knew what she was searching for. But finally she nodded. “I’d like to see you again. But maybe we just keep this to ourselves for now?”

“So maybe not announce it at Christmas dinner?” he said with a smile. “Even _I’m_ not that brave. Jemma wouldn’t ever let it go if we started dating. She’s been telling me to ask you out for years.”

“Yes. And not just Jemma. Hunter will be completely insufferable. And that doesn’t even take Daisy and Piper into consideration.”

That made them both laugh and Fitz felt a weight lift from him.

“You’re still coming right?” He’d offered his new home to host Christmas once they’d realized everyone would actually be on the same continent for once. Bobbi hadn’t been overeager, but he really wanted to share the holidays with her, especially now.

“Yeah. But just for the day. I don’t want to be away from the office for too long.”

“You mean you don’t want to be trapped in a house full of children on a sugar high waiting for Santa.”

“That too.”

Warmed by her smile, Fitz took a few steps closer. If they weren’t going to see each other for a few days, he wanted to make sure she didn’t forget all about him before then.

* * *

Fitz surveyed the house, wanting everything to be perfect. When he’d inherited it from some long-lost relative, it had seemed too good to be true. The accident that had forced him to take leave from the lab set him on a new path. The things that had once been so important to him just weren’t anymore. Having a place to retreat made it much easier to explain to Jemma and the rest of their friends that he was going to make his temporary leave permanent. He’d been worried about leaving Jemma in a lurch, but her new lab partner seemed to be working out just fine. They’d been working together for so long this was actually a great opportunity for him to try out being on his own. It was nice.

It had been six months and he hadn’t regretted it for a moment. The house was large and rambling, set on more acreage than he knew what to do with. The previous owner had run it as a bed and breakfast, though Fitz wasn’t sure he wanted to be an innkeeper. But so far he’d had plenty of projects to work on around the house that he hadn’t needed to make that decision yet.

For now, his focus was on making sure everything was arranged for his friends’ visit. Jemma had sent him an incredibly detailed list of things to do and prepare. While he hated that she’d done it -- that she’d felt like she needed to do it -- he also greatly appreciated the list once he started working. Unloading the rest of the groceries into the large industrial fridge and making one last pass through the bedrooms upstairs to make sure they all had linens, he thought he was finally ready.

Just in time for a car to pull up into the drive.

The rest of the day was a whirlwind of greeting his friends, pretending to be surprised by how big all of their children had gotten, and making sure everyone was settled into their rooms. The house was far enough out into the country that it had privacy and wooded views, but close enough to the city that it was an easy drive, even with the unpredictable weather this time of year. Three days before Christmas it was cold, but clear so far. Though there was snow in the forecast for Christmas Eve.

He’d hoped Bobbi would drive down early so they could spend some time together, but Fitz suspected her arrival was carefully timed. They’d texted a few times since that night. Enough for him to know she actually was interested in him, but not nearly enough for him to know exactly how she felt. So even though he knew not to expect her, he couldn’t help holding out hope that she’d surprise him.

Dinner was a quiet affair. The kids had tired themselves out from exploring the house and running themselves into exhaustion when Hunter had taken them all outside before dinner, and Fitz, Jemma, Hunter, Mack, Elena, Daisy, and Piper were busy catching up on everything that had happened in their lives since the last time they’d all been together. It really had been far too long.

“Hey, mate,” Hunter called across the table. “Any particular reason you keep looking at the clock. You have somewhere else to be?”

“What? No.” Fitz shook his head in denial. “Of course not. I’m really glad you’re all here.”

The baby in Jemma’s arms gave a wail and when Hunter held out his arms she passed the bundle over to him.

Hunter stood, rocking back and forth to soothe their youngest while Jemma adjusted her blouse before taking the baby back.

“So glad to be past those days,” Elena commented, while taking a sip of wine. “I loved them when they were small, but it is so much better to have kids that can feed themselves.”

“Amen,” Mack agreed, raising his glass to toast his wife.

Fitz was surprised by the sudden turn in the conversation as his eyes darted around the table. 

“I could give her a bottle, I suppose,” Jemma said. “But there are just so many benefits --”

“Jemma, I think you’re about to give poor Fitz a heart attack,” Piper added. “That would be a lot to explain at the hospital.” 

By this point Daisy was laughing so hard she looked like she was about to spit out her wine.

“No, I’m not. It’s just...just…” But he didn’t know exactly what it was. All he knew was that he was finally home, surrounded by friends, and being on the receiving end of their teasing felt more normal than he’d felt since before the accident.

“Oh, stop it,” Jemma broke in. “Fitz is very familiar with both biology and female anatomy.”

“Fitz, was there something you wanted to tell us?” Hunter teased.

“No, you tosser. And even if there was I wouldn’t tell you about it.”

“Fitzy, you wound me.” Hunter held his hands over his heart and pretended to fall over.

“Oh, shush.”

“Mum! Mum!” A small girl with dark eyes and dark hair ran into the room. He thought it was Jemma and Hunter’s oldest, Olivia, though she was only a year older than Sophia, so he couldn’t be sure unless both of them were in the room. “Alejandro keeps saying the house is haunted.”

“You know ghosts aren’t real, darling.”

There was a bit of grumbling from the other side of the table and Fitz knew Mack was probably thinking about the same thing he was.

A knock at the door startled him out of his memories, however, and he went to answer it, happy to be escaping from the conversation that was unfolding between Jemma and her daughter. He wasn’t sure how they did it, knowing all the things they knew about the world. But somehow his friends had turned into parents who were able to shield their children from the darkest parts of the world while still giving them the skills to deal with whatever came their way.

He peeked through the window to see who was outside and almost tripped over his feet trying to get to the door open.

Bobbi! Bobbi was here! Standing on his front porch with a small bag in her hand.

“Bobbi! I didn’t think you were coming tonight.”

‘I hope it’s alright. I finished working a little early and figured I could get here tonight.”

Fitz let his eyes move over her. It had only been a few days, but it might as well have been months. He’d missed her so much.

“I hope it’s alright,” she repeated.

At the sound of her voice he realized he hadn’t said anything, the thoughts swirling through his mind too much to keep up with without having to worry about forming words.

“Yeah, yeah of course it is,” he rushed to assure her. Then softer, he added, “I’m really happy to see you.”

“Me too.”

He tried to decide if he could kiss her, or maybe just give her a hug. But before he could do either of those things, a squeal pierced the air.

“Bobbi!” Daisy nearly shouted. “I didn’t know you were going to be here tonight. Fitz didn’t say anything.”

Her words apparently summoned the rest of the guests and before he knew it he was relegated to the fringes of her attention. It shouldn’t have been surprising that with the house already overflowing with company she would immediately be pulled into hugs and conversations before Fitz could get a moment alone with her.

But while he was a little jealous of her smiles being directed at other people, she looked so happy to be surrounded by friends again that he couldn’t actually mind that much. Any other day that would have been everything he wanted for her. But now...now things were different and something monumental had shifted between them, even if they hadn’t fully talked about it.

“We don’t have to stay out here where it’s cold. Come all the way in and I can start a fire.” 

Fitz tried to usher his guests back to the large common area that was full of comfy couches and had a large fireplace as a centerpiece of the room, but they all quickly scattered to help clean up from dinner and to get tea. Jemma was the one who volunteered to make tea, which made him very happy. He’d missed her tea since he’d left the lab.

Taking a deep breath he turned to face Bobbi again.

“Looks like they are still trying to get us together,” she commented.

He laughed and then shot a glance towards the kitchen. He didn’t think anyone was close enough to hear their conversation.

“Little late for that, isn’t it?”

“Yes. I suppose it is.”

He felt nervous around her. It probably wasn’t surprising since he wasn’t sure where they stood or how she felt, but she was here and that had to mean something.

“Are you, ah...hungry? Can I get you something?”

“No, I ate before I started the drive. Which was very enjoyable by the way. I wouldn’t have thought venturing this far outside the city would be worth it, but it was.”

“Told you you wouldn’t be able to resist.”

“That’s not the only reason it was hard to resist coming here.”

Her smile almost took his breath away, but he couldn’t tell if she was flirting or not. It would be a reasonable assumption to think she’d come to see him. He would have dropped everything to spend the holiday with her -- if he hadn’t had quite so many guests in his house. But it was also possible she was just really happy to see everyone again. It had been such a long time. 

“Are you still planning on leaving tomorrow?” He knew as soon as he asked that her answer hadn’t changed. She wasn’t the type of person to alter her plans for some guy. And he really liked that about her. She knew what she wanted and she followed through. It was one of the things that made her so good at her job. 

“Yeah.” She must have seen his expression because she continued, her voice softer, “I have work to do.”

“Yeah, yeah I know. Well, let me show you where the kitchen is so you can get caught up with everyone. And I’ll make up a room for you.”

“Oh.” She seemed slightly startled by the idea and he wondered, rather belatedly, if she’d thought about sharing his room. But it was too late to ask now. “Do you need help?”

“No. I mean, no, ah, I’ve got it.” At this rate she’d probably never speak to him again. 

“Uncle Fitz! Uncle Fitz!” This time both Olivia and Sophie came racing into the room, but they slid to a stop at the sight of Bobbi. 

“Aunt Bobbi! When did you get here?” the older girl asked. “I have to show you my new book!”

“No, I have to show her _my_ book,” Sophia said. 

Bobbi looked a bit out of her depth, a fact that made Fitz feel a little better. It was far too easy to believe she was perfect. Completely unflappable. But she was just as human as the rest of them. 

“They really are both excellent books,” Fitz said with a solemn expression. 

“I’m sure they are,” Bobbi agreed with a smile, as the girls reached for her hands. 

He reached for her bag and Bobbi handed it over before being led away. 

He hoped she didn’t think it was intentional, but the last open room in the house was some sort of honeymoon suite, complete with a heart-shaped jacuzzi tub. But that was a problem for later.

* * *

When he’d gone to sleep, it had been to clear skies and no snow in the forecast. Which was why it had been such a big surprise to see a blanket of snow covering every surface when he looked out his window in the morning. That should make the children happy at least. 

But it also meant Bobbi might want to leave early. 

He made his way down to the kitchen and was surprised to see it was already full of people in various states of dress with their beverage of choice in hand, and the smell of cinnamon rolls coming from the oven. 

“I didn’t think anyone would be up yet,” he said around a yawn. 

“It’s already 7:30. We’ve been up for hours,” Hunter replied with way too much energy. But at least he handed him a cup of tea that Fitz sipped gratefully, letting the warmth spread through him. 

“Some of us are used to getting up early for work,” teased Piper.

As far as he could tell with his foggy morning brain, the only people missing were Bobbi, Elena, and Mack. At least someone got to sleep in.

“Looks like there’s a lot of snow out there and it’s still coming down.” Now that he was downstairs he could see how the wind had pushed the snow into large drifts. 

“Yay!” cheered the girls. 

“Can we go out and play?” asked Gabriella. Fitz wasn’t sure why Mack’s daughter was posing the question to him, but luckily Jemma stepped in. 

“After breakfast,” she said firmly, though with a smile. “And then you can go out if you have boots, hats, coats, and gloves.”

“Since breakfast seems to be in hand, I’m gonna start shoveling the sidewalk. See how much snow is out there.”

“I’ll help.”

Bobbi’s voice behind him nearly made him shriek. He wasn’t sure how she’d managed to move so silently when he knew for a fact that the floorboards creaked like a haunted house. 

“You don’t have to.”

“I know. But I want to. I usually go for a run in the morning and since I won’t be doing that in this weather...you’ll actually be doing me a favor.”

He felt like he’d been neatly trapped by her logic. Not that he didn’t want her help. But he _was_ capable of doing things on his own. 

“Alright. There’s some extra gloves and hats by the door if you need them. And I’ll grab the shovels.”

He tried to avoid Hunter’s gaze as he went out the back door and instead met Daisy’s — which turned out to be just as bad. Honestly, he wasn’t even sure why he was friends with these people. 

But once he was outside, the icy wind whipping snow into his face, all other thoughts were chased from his mind. He started methodically clearing a path from the house over to the long drive. He had a snowblower in the shed, but to get to it they’d need to find a way through all the snow. 

When he glanced behind him, he saw Bobbi was nearly caught up to him, widening the single shovel-width path so it was actually big enough to walk on. 

“Everything alright, Fitz?”

“What? Yeah. Everything’s fine.” He swallowed. “Shouldn’t it be?”

“You don’t seem very happy that I’m here.”

“I’m thrilled you’re here. Ecstatic,” he said blandly. 

“Really?” Her cheeks were pink from the wind and her eyes were bright. This was getting ridiculous. 

“Really,” he assured her. “I just really want to kiss you.”

“And that’s a problem?”

“It is when there are all of these people around. I love them. I really do. But if being alone with you was an option I’d pick that instead.” He reached up to run his hand through his hair and ended up pulling off his hat instead. “Or at least being able to show you how I feel —“

“You know why that’s not a good idea.”

“Do I? Because it feels like maybe I’m just being an idiot for wanting to be with you.”

She didn’t speak for several long seconds and he wanted to kick himself for saying it out loud. Even if it was true. 

“You aren’t an idiot. You’re the sweetest man I’ve ever met.”

He made some sort of sound he couldn’t explain, somewhere between a snort and huff. 

“You are. It’s just...me. I don’t want to disappoint you.”

“You couldn’t. I just want a chance. That’s all.”

“Then you have to give me a chance too.” Bobbi shoveled another pile of snow out of the way so she was standing beside him. “Maybe jumping into bed together wasn’t the best way to start this.”

“It was really nice though.” Nice didn’t even begin to explain that night and Fitz was grateful for the cold since it meant she wouldn’t be able to tell that his face was heating up just thinking about it. 

“It was.” The expression on her face told him she knew exactly what he was thinking, but he found he didn’t actually mind at all. “How about we take it slow in front of everyone else. I don’t want to pretend it didn’t happen, but I also don’t want to mess up this. Whatever this is.”

“We won’t. I promise.”

He was tempted to lean forward just a little bit and give her a kiss. But considering there was probably at least one pair of prying eyes watching them from the window he decided he’d wait. Slow didn’t mean stop. And he planned to hold her to that. 

They worked some more, finally reaching the end of the sidewalk. But when Fitz looked back towards the house the sidewalk was already covered with snow again. 

“Looks like this might be a bit of a lost cause,” Bobbi said with a laugh. 

“If I can get to the shed, I can dig your car out —“

“Fitz, the snow is still coming down. There’s no way I’ll make it back to the city.”

“Is that okay? Being snowed in for Christmas?”

“As long as it’s with you.”

“And all of our friends.”

“Yes. Them too.” She looked thoughtful. “Though I will have to get to my car at some point since I left the gifts in the car.”

“We’ll find a way. Maybe send the kids to do it since they are so excited about being out in the snow.”

Fitz turned to go back to the house and he must have found an icy patch under the snow because all of a sudden his feet weren’t under him anymore. The only thought racing through his mind over and over was how it would look if he hurt himself walking. If he was going to be injured, it should at least be doing something more important. 

But instead of ending up on his arse in the snow, Bobbi’s arms steadied him. He might have clung to her a little more tightly than necessary, but it was some consolation to know that she didn’t let go either.

* * *

By the time he’d warmed up in the shower and put on dry clothes, the rest of the house was busy being festive. Mack and Hunter were outside with an assortment of children, and Elena, Jemma, and Piper were putting up more Christmas decorations from a box they’d found in one of the closets. 

“Here.” Jemma thrust a bundle at him that he assumed was the baby. “Hold her while I help Piper.”

Which was how he ended up holding Ava — or rocking her back and forth, rather, since that seemed to be the only thing that kept her from crying — when Bobbi came back downstairs. 

“Huh.” She didn’t say anything else and it made him nervous. 

“What does that mean?”

“It just means I didn’t expect you to be so good with kids. I mean, I knew you were good with the older kids, but babies are entirely different.”

“Oh, Hunter made sure I knew how to hold a baby when Olivia was born. It’s easy now. Though I was convinced I was going to mess it all up the first few times.”

“Hmmm.” Bobbi looked around and took a step closer. “Is there a reason you’re waiting for me here?”

“What? I...this is where they left me.” He had no idea what significance this particular spot could have and the smile on her face did nothing to ease his sudden discomfort. 

Bobbi nodded towards the ceiling and he looked up to see the most tacky fake mistletoe he’d ever seen.

“Oh, I didn’t —“

“It’s tradition, Fitz.” He sucked in a breath and tried to follow her thoughts. He didn’t understand her the same way he did some of his friends. With Hunter, they always seemed to know what the other was thinking. Not that it was normally all that complicated to begin with. But with Bobbi there were walls, layers he couldn’t penetrate. She had to let him in if he was going to see all of her. “Slow, remember. I'd say a kiss under the mistletoe is pretty slow. Especially since you’re on babysitting duty.”

“Alright. Yeah.”

Bobbi leaned closer and he shifted Ava, hoping she didn’t wake. When their lips met, it was like discovering each other for the first time. Tentative and gentle. A kiss between friends who might be more. 

His eyes closed, he followed her lead, the taste of her peppermint chapstick putting him in the holiday spirit more than anything else had so far. He wanted to stay there forever with her, the swirling snow outside the window making it feel like they could be the only two people in the world. She moved back a little and when he went to follow her, the bundle in his arms started squirming and let out a little cry. 

Ava sounded more like an upset kitten than anything else, but it was enough to remind him of where they were — and _who_ was in the next room. But a look at Bobbi changed everything for him. Usually so hard to read, he thought he saw desire on her face...and maybe something else. He leaned forward again, slowly closing the distance between them, before quickly jumping back at the sound of footsteps. 

“Oh, there you are!” Jemma called. 

“Yup. Right where you left me.”

She reached for Ava. “I’ll take her. She’s probably hungry.”

Fitz handed the baby to Jemma, careful not to disturb her any more than she had been.

“Oh, and Fitz, if you wouldn’t mind please tell the kids to come inside. Daisy started lunch.”

“Uh-oh.”

“Exactly. I think we’ll all appreciate it if she has some help.”

And once again Bobbi was pulled away from him. For seemingly wanting to set him up with every woman in sight, his friends were certainly doing their best to keep Bobbi as far away from him as possible.

At least if he got Hunter, Mack, and the kids to come inside that should keep most of the adults occupied and maybe give him the opportunity to get Bobbi alone again.

* * *

The next few days passed quickly in a blur of holiday cheer. They watched Christmas movies, drank hot chocolate by the fire, and played games with the children, all while the snow kept falling outside. He hadn’t spent a Christmas around children since Mack and Elena’s oldest had been a baby. It certainly added to some of the Christmas magic. He couldn’t wait for them to open their presents. Except for the baby, he’d made them all robots they could program to dance. He hoped they’d like them. And if not, he at least hoped their parents had all taught them how to pretend to like a present.

But what hadn’t happened was the opportunity for him to get even a few moments alone with Bobbi. From sunrise to sunset -- and later actually -- they were both surrounded by the friends that had slowly become family over the years. It was nearly perfect, and he’d miss them all when they went home. They’d go back to their regular lives, leaving him here with his memories, and hopes for the future.

“Uncle Fitz, be on my team,” pleaded Sophia.

“No, be on my team,” Alejandro said.

He’d never been in such demand before and it was a little flattering, but he wasn’t sure how he was supposed to just pick one of them without hurting the other’s feelings.

“Sorry, kids,” Bobbi interrupted. “Fitz is going to be on my team.”

“I am?”

“You are. I need to get those gifts from my car. Turns out we’ll need them tonight.”

“Right. The presents. I’d forgotten all about them.”

“Me too.” Bobbi gave him that smile again. The smile that made him want to forget his promise. “But it’s Christmas Eve.”

“Right. Yeah. Of course, it is. Just let me grab my shovel and I’ll get you to your car.”

“I’m coming too.”

Layering on his coat, scarf, gloves, and hat again, Fitz probably shouldn’t have been so happy to be going out into the cold, but he couldn't help the little tingle that raced down his spine. He grabbed the shovel and tried to pretend it was just the cold that was making him feel hot and cold all over.

Once they were outside they worked side by side, clearing the same path they’d cleared before. The wind had continued to blow and most of the snow was actually off the sidewalk at this point, meaning that both of them didn’t need to be there. But he appreciated her presence anyway.

“Thanks for offering to help.”

“I couldn’t exactly let you come out here all by yourself.”

“I think I could have handled a little bit of snow.”

“Maybe.” She stopped and he hesitated a moment before looking at her, not sure what he’d see. “But then how would I have been able to do this?”

She pressed her lips to his, and the tingles turned into full-on heat racing through his veins. Even in the cold her lips were soft and he let his shovel clatter to the ground as he pulled her into his arms. 

“I missed you,” she murmured against his lips. 

“I’ve been here the whole time.”

He leaned in to kiss her again, not willing to let her go. Not now. They’d been dancing around each other for days, but he’d been aware of her the whole time. He followed her movements and could almost sense her presence when she entered the room. It was wonderful...and the worst sort of torture.

But this...this was so much better. The kiss went on and on as Bobbi pressed her body closer to his, and he started to wonder exactly how long they could stay outside before someone would come looking for them. At least in the dark no one would be able to see them unless they actually came outside. But eventually, even with the heat of her kiss, the cold started to seep into his shoes and inside his jacket. The worst part of winter was the way snow just seemed to get everywhere. There was no way to keep it away. Part of his brain -- a very small part since the rest of him was very much occupied -- started thinking about ways to make better winter gear. Something that would keep him warm out in the snow.

“I think we should get back inside,” Bobbi whispered.

“Not yet…” 

She pressed her lips to his one last time before stepping back.

“No, we have to. It’s way too cold out here for what I have in mind.”

And with those words stopping his brain entirely she unlocked her car and started passing him gifts from the backseat.

“Do you mean that?” He didn’t know why he asked, but he couldn’t stop his mouth from talking. Somehow she’d shorted out his thoughts.

“Yeah. Why wouldn’t I?”

“I...I don’t know.”

“Fitz. I wouldn’t have had sex with you if I didn’t like you. And I wouldn’t have kissed you here if I didn’t want there to be more.”

“Yeah. Good. I want there to be more too.”

“That’s perfect then.” Pushing the car door closed, she took a few of the boxes from the pile that Fitz was carrying and he followed behind her to the house.

The rest of the night was a blur as he thought about Bobbi’s words. More. She wanted more. With him.

Somehow he made it through several games with no real memory of playing at all. All he knew was that Bobbi was beside him and she hadn’t run even though he was probably making a fool of himself. The more he tried to keep his eyes off her, the more he knew he was failing miserably.

By the time the presents were open and cookies were set out on a small plate by the tree, he was running on a high he couldn’t really explain. Nothing had changed. They still weren’t a couple, they still weren’t telling their friends, but the hope for something more was the best Christmas gift he could have asked for.

Making one last pass through the darkened house, making sure every window was closed and every door was locked, Fitz finally made his way up the stairs. Presents for the children had been carefully hidden in the attic in a locked cabinet he’d discovered while cleaning out the house. Even though Olivia had explained to him at breakfast all of the reasons why she knew Santa wasn’t real while Daisy and Piper had hidden their smiles behind their hands, he still thought all of the children would enjoy their presents in the morning. Daisy was helping him move the gifts down as quietly as they could while everyone else was getting ready for bed.

“You gonna make your move or what?”

“What?” He was so lost in his own thoughts her words didn’t make any sense at first, and then he felt his neck heat up. “Oh.”

“Look, Fitz. I’ve known you a long time. And I’ve never seen you as happy as you were tonight.”

“Yeah, it’s been great having you all here.”

“Awww, that’s sweet. But no.” She gave him a look that he would have feared back when he first met her, but that he now knew didn’t have any bite. “You know exactly who I’m talking about. The only other single person here.”

“Bobbi?”

“Yes, Bobbi. The woman who has spent the last two days staring at you like you’re a puzzle she wants to solve.”

He grasped at the most obvious error in her assertion. “Bobbi doesn’t stare.”

They’d made their way downstairs, presents in hand, and started arranging them around the tree. 

Daisy waved her hand dismissively. “Fine. Bobbi doesn’t stare. But she _was_ looking at you when she thought no one was looking.”

“Why were _you_ looking then?”

“Are you kidding? Watching the two of you trying not to look at each other was the most interesting part of the night.”

“Uh-huh.” Fitz had a sinking feeling she might not have been the only one, but after Bobbi, Daisy was probably the most observant of the group. So maybe his secret was safe. For now.

“Just don’t wait too long to tell her how you feel, yeah?”

“Yeah, right. Don’t you have to get back to Piper?”

“Yup.” She shook her head. “Have a good night, Fitz. I’ve been warned those kids will be up at the crack of dawn, so get your sleep while you can.”

They walked up the first flight of stairs together before parting ways so Daisy could head to her room and Fitz could finally get a moment to himself to process everything that had happened today. What he needed was to lay in bed and just think things through before bed. It always helped him clear his mind.

But that wasn’t in the cards after all.

He’d just started to settle down, taking off his button down and removing his socks and trousers, when his cell phone buzzed. With a sigh he reached for it. He didn’t get that many messages and most of the people who texted him were currently in his house, so it might be an emergency. Or maybe just his mum wishing him a happy Christmas.

Bobbi: Are you still awake?

He couldn’t help the smile. Even just seeing her name on his phone made him happier than almost anything else. Maybe Daisy was right. He really was a mess.

Fitz: Yeah  
Fitz: Can’t sleep?

Bobbi: No, there seems to be some sort of problem…

Well, there was the downside of living in a big rambling house. Things seemed to go wrong all the time.

Fitz: Hold on. Be right there.

He debated for a moment about whether he should put everything back on, when he decided it didn’t really matter. Instead, he pulled on a pair of sweatpants to go along with his white t-shirt. Once he figured out what he’d need to fix the problem he’d have to go get his tools anyway and he could put on proper clothes -- and shoes -- then.

A few minutes later he’d made his way quietly up the stairs to Bobbi’s room on the third floor. The last thing he needed was for someone to catch him sneaking up to Bobbi’s room in the middle of the night. They’d get the wrong idea about things. Not that he would object if she’d asked him to sneak up to her room in the middle of the night. But that was just putting thoughts into his mind that needed to stay out.

He raised his hand to knock on the door, but pulled it back when the door swung open.

“That was quick.” She was wearing a long sleeve shirt and shorts, and he tried to be a gentleman but he could tell right away she wasn’t wearing a bra. That thought lodged somewhere in his brain, making it a little hard to breathe. 

“I ah, figured I should help you right away so you can...get to bed.”

Through the open door he could see the large bed that was the centerpiece of the room.

“Come on in and I’ll show you what the problem is.”

“Yeah. Yeah, sure. I can...do that.”

She turned and walked towards the bathroom. Right. A plumbing problem made the most sense. The pipes were old. Probably not up to code...at least not for this century. And with this weather....

If his eyes dropped to her arse as she walked it was only because he was trying to follow her and she’d already made his brain shut down with her nipples hard beneath her shirt. The cold tiles beneath his feet grounded him a bit once he entered the bathroom. He glanced around, trying to locate the problem. The faster he could focus on something other than Bobbi, the faster he could get it fixed and get back to the safety of his room. The bathroom was large. Larger than any of the others in the house. A large vanity with a gilt-framed mirror over it graced one side of the room while the other held the tub and a large steam shower.

“Right over here, Fitz.” Bobbi gestured towards the tub that was filled with water so hot there was steam coming off it. It looked like she’d also sprinkled some bath salts into the water.

“What, uh...what seems to be the problem?” He wasn’t normally the kind of guy who thought with his dick, but today really seemed to be the exception. He was getting all sorts of ideas about her plumbing.

“Well, this bathtub is for two, and I didn’t have anyone to share it with me.”

He’d been staring at the tap and hadn’t noticed her moving closer.

“Uh, yeah. That does sound like a problem.” A slow smile spread over his face. “I think I can actually help you with that.”

“Know someone who can join me?” Her voice had gotten low, her breath on his ear sending a shiver through him. 

“What? Yeah. Me. I mean, if that’s alright.”

She didn’t bother responding to that ridiculous statement, instead sliding her tongue over his earlobe before kissing down his neck. He turned his head to capture her lips and the awkwardness of a moment before was suddenly gone, replaced instead with a sense of everything being right once more.

Her tongue traced along his bottom lip as her hand slipped beneath his t-shirt, nails scratching across his stomach. He tensed his muscles as best he could, trying to make his abs hard beneath her touch, but finally gave it up when her hand drifted lower.

Fitz wrapped his arms around her, moving his hands down her back as the kiss went on and on. The air was warm in her room, the heat from their bodies adding to the warmth, but a shiver went down his spine anyway when she pulled his trousers down.

“Ohhhhh...Bobbi.” His eyes drifted closed as his hands moved down her arse, pulling her as close to him as he could.

“Too fast?”

“No. Never.” He tugged off her shorts and she wiggled them down her legs so she could step out of them. He should have figured she wouldn’t be wearing any knickers.

Feeling suddenly impatient he pushed her shirt up, tracing a path over her stomach before cupping her tits in his hands and lowering his mouth to one perfect nipple. He circled his tongue around one hardened peak before moving to the other. Bobbi pulled her shirt off while he rediscovered her curves again, pinching one nipple before gripping her hip to drag her closer. She rocked against him, his cock hard beneath too much clothing. Her breath started to come in little pants and he thought she was about to come when she stepped back.

Her body was flushed in the soft overhead lights and her nipples were wet from his mouth. He wondered what he’d done wrong.

“You’re overdressed,” she said, before stepping into the tub and sinking beneath the scented water.

Her eyes were dark with desire and he pulled his clothes off as quickly as he could, nearly hitting his head on the vanity when his pants got caught around his ankles. Steadying himself, he stepped into the tub, fully appreciating it for the first time. 

He moved towards her in the water and they tried to adjust themselves into more comfortable positions, before finally giving it up as a lost cause. The seats molded into the tub would have them apart from each other, and he wasn’t interested in that. Not now that they’d come this far.

“C’mere.”

Bobbi raised an eyebrow, but moved in front of him anyway, her back to his chest. As she settled back against him he moved his legs to bracket hers and slowly traced his hands over her, from her hips up to her breasts. He dropped kisses on her neck as she arched and leaned into him. It felt like he was doing something right at least. Her hands had been moving slowly over his thighs, enough to ignite the desire burning in his belly, but not so much that it would be a problem for him, but once he reached her nipples, just barely peeking out above the water, she moved back against him, gasping his name.

“Fitz…”

“Tell me...what you want.”

“I want you to make me come.”

There was no way he was going to leave until she came, anyway, so that was something he could do for sure.

One hand still teasing a nipple, pinching and then soothing in the way that he knew made her squirm, he moved the other between her legs. He smiled to himself when she shifted to make room for his hand, and kissed the soft skin on her shoulder so he didn’t make an ass of himself laughing while trying to please her.

The water made everything different, but the movement of his fingers over her folds was still sure as he remembered what she’d liked the last time and listened for her reactions as he tried new patterns and angles. His fingers moved gently over her until she bucked against his touch.

“Fitz.” This time she almost growled his name, and as much as he loved to hear it he also wanted her to be happy. It _was_ Christmas Eve after all.

Adding more pressure he moved his fingers in quick, tight circles over her clit, wrapping his other arm around her waist to hold her up. He didn’t want her going boneless and slipping under the water. Not that she’d do that, but he figured it was better safe than sorry.

Her head fell back onto his shoulder and she turned enough so they could share a messy kiss as her body shook in his arms. He could feel her orgasm, but she was surprisingly quiet. Someday he’d make her scream his name. If she gave him the chance.

But then she was turning and trying to straddle him, her tongue exploring his mouth and the sensation of the water over his skin putting all of his senses on high alert.

“There’s a condom.” She nodded her head to the edge of the tub when she pulled back to breathe, and he was suddenly glad one of them was thinking. He grabbed for it and ripped it open, before staring into the water. “Not sure how easy it will be to get it on in the water.”

“Right.” 

She shifted back and he stood, unrolling it as quickly as he could while Bobbi watched him, biting her lip. 

“What?”

“Just thinking about how delicious you look. I’d almost rather make you come in my mouth.”

“W-what? I mean...” His eyes were wide and his voice a little unsteady at the image filling his mind. “I mean, I want to make you come again.”

She reached for his hand, not seeming to notice how much she was embarrassing him. Or maybe she knew exactly what she was doing. Bobbi tried to straddle him, but the shape of the tub made it nearly impossible.

“Kneel up...by the edge of the tub.”

She gave him a wicked smile at the suggestion, though, honestly, it was just mathematics and physics. There weren’t any other options if they wanted the right sort of leverage.

Bobbi kneeled and Fitz moved behind her, moulding his body to hers. This must be what heaven felt like. She shifted her hips and he pushed into her, water splashing over the edge of the tub. If he wasn’t careful he’d end up having to redo the floor from water damage, but it would all be worth it.

Bobbi rocked against him and he moved, slowly at first and then faster and faster as their breath came faster and their cries of pleasure got louder -- or his at least, since Bobbi was as controlled as ever.

He gripped her hips to pull her more tightly against him as he thrust into her and then slid one hand to her clit. He was so close he didn’t waste time with finesse, instead moving his fingers quickly over her as he moved his hips as fast as he could. He didn’t even know what words were coming out of his mouth anymore, he was lost to everything except her -- the feel of her body, the scent of her hair.

“So close,” Bobbi said with a gasp. “Fitz...Fitz.”

Her voice had gotten louder and some primitive part of his brain celebrated as her channel pulsed around him. As soon as he felt her orgasm overtake her he stopped holding back, groaning into her shoulder as he came harder than he ever had before.

After a few moments he lifted his head, waiting for the world to come back into focus.

“That was...that was…” What was it? What did you call incredible sex with the woman you thought you might be in love with?

“Amazing.”

“Yeah. That.” He relaxed a little at the tone of her voice. She sounded happy. Content, maybe? And he’d made her feel like that.

Bobbi sat back, and he held her close again, needing to feel her skin against his.

“Do you think anyone heard us?” he finally asked.

“Mmmh?” He released her as she turned around in the tub, the cooling water no longer as welcoming as it had been. “I don’t know. Are these walls soundproof?”

“No.” He almost choked on the word. The house was over 100 years old. It certainly hadn’t been built with soundproofing in mind.

“Then I guess they heard us.”

She was looking at him, eyes moving over his face, and he wanted to reassure her. But he was just as scared as she was. Maybe about different things, but scared nonetheless.

“I don’t want to lose you.”

“Why would you lose me?”

She tilted her head to the side in the way he’d gotten used to seeing her do over the last few days. She did it whenever she was thinking about something.

“I don’t know. Just mucking everything up. I’m not...not like him. I -- I don’t know the right things to say.”

“Hunter?” she said, frowning at him. When he nodded, she smiled. “I don’t want Hunter. That was a mistake we both made a long time ago. I want you.”

He still wasn’t sure that he compared favorably to Hunter, but there was no lie in her words.

“I love you.” Her smile faltered a little at his words, but he was glad he’d said them either way. She deserved to know. “You don’t have to say anything. I guess you were right, though. I don’t know how to do things halfway.”

“You really don’t.” She pressed a kiss to his lips and then got out of the tub, reaching for one of the big towels hanging nearby. He followed her, not wanting to be left behind in the cold water. “But I realized that’s one of the things I love about you.”

She was facing away from him and he didn’t think she wanted him to make a big deal of her words, but there was nothing he could do to stop the smile spreading across his face.

“Stay?” she asked.

“Always.”

* * *

The next morning the house was alive with activity far earlier than Fitz was used to, even earlier than his guests had been up these past few days. He slipped from Bobbi’s room into the hallway with a kiss to keep him warm as he tried to get to his room as stealthily as possible. But he’d only just hit the stairs when a voice startled him.

“Did you have a good night, mate?”

“Hunter! What are you doing here?” He knew he sounded far too guilty, but all he had to do was deny it and Hunter couldn’t prove anything.

“Just grabbing something from my room.”

“Fitz...you sly dog, you finally did it.” This time it was Daisy. Honestly, were they all just standing around waiting for him to come back downstairs?

“I--I don’t know what you mean.”

“Uh-huh.” Piper’s voice sounded next and Mack was somehow standing there next to her.

“I guess, well…I mean, I guess it’s just new.”

“No, it’s not.” Mack was always so authoritative it was hard to argue with that.

“What they mean is...,” Elena broke in. He hadn’t even seen her there. “We are all happy for you.”

“And I told you so,” Hunter added.

Fitz just shook his head. He really did have the best friends in the whole world. Though maybe he wouldn’t be inviting them over for any more holidays anytime soon. 

“I’ll see you all at breakfast.”

And with that, he walked away and made his way to his room, thinking about the last few days. All it had taken for him to have his best Christmas ever was a house full of friends, a chance snowstorm, and Bobbi -- though with Bobbi he hoped there would be many more wonderful holidays to come.

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, don't put anything in the tub (bubbles, bath salts, oils, etc.) if you are planning on messing around. That can cause all sorts of problems. But Bobbi really wanted to so I let her.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
